The Lightning Scar
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Nineteen years post the defeat of Voldemort, Harry comes home, clutching his scar. Panic and Chaos ensues as everybody thinks Voldemort is back. Oneshot. Read, Review, Favourite, Follow!


**A/N -** **The story is set nineteen years after the defeat of Voldemort. The Potters, Malfoys and Weasleys are friends and their children attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **The Lightning Scar**

Weekend mornings often found Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys having breakfast together.

Today was one such fine Saturday morning and Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the same round table in Harry and Ginny Potter's house, chatting casually and munching sandwiches and coffee.

Harry had gone out for some work and they were expecting him to return anytime now.

Few minutes later, the front door burst open and Harry came inside, walking slowly, clutching his scar.

His lower lip was bleeding slightly, and there was a bruise mark right next to his scar.

'Harry!' said Ginny rushing towards him followed by the others.

'What's wrong?' asked Ron.

'My scar... ow! It's hurting' said Harry flopping on the couch.

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. 'Your's scar's hurting?'

'But it hurt only when You - Know - who was around!' said Ron.

'Voldemort's dead, Ron' said Ginny.

'Exactly! Then how come his scar is hurting now? Unless... unless, he is back...' said Hermione in a scared voice.

'Don't be silly, that's not possible' said Ginny, finding the idea ludicrous.

'Wow, Potter you are really fond of scars I think, look he's got another right next to the previous one. Now, who gave you that one Potter? Voldemort's relative maybe?' suggested Malfoy.

'Malfoy, shut up!' Ron, Ginny and Hermione said together.

'Ice' Harry murmured to Ginny still clutching his scar.

Ginny rushed to the kitchen and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him on the couch.

Harry lay his head on the head rest and closed his eyes.

'What is it, mate? Are you okay?' asked Ron.

'Are you having visions?' asked Hermione in a terrified voice.

'Is - is everyone okay? Albus, Rose, Scorpius, James?' asked Ron.

'Oh no! Oh no! This certainly can't be happening! How could he return?' said Hermione anxiously.

'Hermione -', said Harry trying to catch her attention.

'There were only seven Horcruxes, weren't there? And I am sure we destroyed them all. How can he return then...?' said Hermione ignoring Harry.

'Here Harry, let me...' said Ginny.

Hermione jumped to her feet to allow Ginny to sit beside Harry.

Ginny gently removed Harry's hand and applied the ice on his forehead.

'Ow!' said Harry as his skin made contact with the ice.

Ron was watching Harry, waiting for him to speak.

'Harry, you should talk to Dumbledore' said Hermione.

'No I -' said Harry.

'Dumbledore's dead' said Ron.

'I mean to his portrait in Hogwarts, Ron!' snapped Hermione.

'How did you get that bruise? Your lower lip is bleeding as well' said Ginny slowly.

'I am going to send an owl to Professor McGonagall' said Hermione.

'Listen, Hermione -' Harry said trying to get up but Ginny said rather fiercely, 'Lie down, I am not done yet'

'Why aren't you telling us anything?' said Ron.

'Well, you aren't letting me talk!' said Harry angrily.

'Harry please!' said Ginny.

'There is no need to call McGonagall. Stop her... Stop Hermione' said Harry desperately but no one bothered to listen to him. They kept fussing over the scar and inventing wild theories about how Voldemort might have returned.

'I have sent Professor McGonagall an owl. She will be here in no time' said Hermione appearing in a the living room, a minute later.

Harry groaned.

'Is it severe? The pain?' she asked.

'But we would have known if You - know - who was around, wouldn't we?' said Ron.

'I think Potter is bored and this is just the idea of his silly joke' said Malfoy.

'Malfoy, one more word and I will-' said Ron.

'Ron, stop it! Harry's scar is hurting again and that's much more important' said Hermione.

'THAT'S ENOUGH! JUST HEAR ME OUT -' Harry yelled.

'Oh my god! He's getting hyper! I - I think V - voldemort has possessed him. Remember Ron? In our fifth year, when Harry was possessed by Voldemort, Harry could feel his rage and happiness. This is the advanced stage I think... Harry doesn't just feel it, he has become all angry like him and...' Hermione broke off, unable to continue further.

Before Harry could speak, there was a sharp knock at the door. Draco, who was near to the door, flung it open and Minerva Mcgonagall rushed inside.

'What is it Potter? I got Granger's owl. She says your - your scar... Where does it hurt Potter? Since how long has this been happening?' she asked in a worried voice.

Harry clenched his teeth. He could feel his temper rising. This was seriously getting ridiculous.

'I'll tell you' said Hermione at once.

'NO!' Harry yelled and everybody looked at him, surprised.

'Harry but -' began Ron.

'I SAID NO, RON! NOW I AM GOING TO TALK AND YOU ALL ARE GOING TO LISTEN ELSE I WILL REALLY CURSE YOU' Harry roared.

Everyone looked at him rather fearfully. Even Draco Malfoy was surveying him with a wary look.

When Harry made sure, he had everyone's attention, Harry said, 'Nothing is wrong with my scar -'

'But you said -' Hermione interruoted.

'I believe I just told you not to talk!' Harry snapped at her.

'Alright' said Hermione timidly.

'My scar is not hurting. It hasn't hurt since Voldemort died and it never will.' said Harry calmly now that he was allowed to speak.

'Then how did you -' Ginny began but Harry answered her question before she could finish. 'I was making my way home, when I witnessed a robbery. Two men were trying to steal a woman's handbag. She was calling for help. The alley was quite deserted. I went to help her. We got into a good deal of muggle fighting and that's how I got bruised.'

Malfoy chuckled and Ron shot him an angry look.

'What?' said Ginny perplexed.

'Why did you get down to muggle fighting, you could have just stopped them by magic!' said Hermione.

'They were muggles, Hermione! We are not supposed to use magic in front of muggles, remember?' said Harry.

'Bloody hell! We or rather Hermione thought it was you scar...' said Ron shaking his head.

'Oh, I thought is it? said Hermione flaring up at once.

Ginny giggled.

'Granger, I came here leaving my important work unattended!' said Minerva Mcgonagall angrily.

'Oh, that's sad Professor that you fell for Potter's weekend joke. Potter here was just bored and he thought it would be really amusing to scare everyone.' said Draco Malfoy in a mocking voice.

'Shut up Malfoy' said Harry through gritted teeth.

'Professor, Harry didn't say anything and I obviously panicked. I am so sorry, I should have confirmed the facts first' said Hermione sounding guilty.

'Never mind that now' said Minerva McGonagall impatiently.

'Potter, are you okay?' she asked.

'Yes' Harry mumbled.

'You aren't lying to us, are you Harry?' Hermione asked him, looking suspicious.

'Of course not! Don't be ridiculous' said Harry indignantly.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ginny cut her across, 'I think the misunderstanding is cleared now so let's not discuss it anymore. Tea everyone?'

'Yes' said Harry at once.

'No, I will be off. I was half way giving detentions to Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and your brother George Weasley's son.'

'What?' said Harry, Ron and Malfoy together.

'Yes, Hogwarts has got a new triplet of trouble makers' said McGonagall.

'What did they do?' asked Ron, trying hard not to laugh.

'Planted dungbombs in Filch's office. Filch caught them red handed and brought them straight to me' said McGonagall.

Harry could have sworn Ron wanted to say "Cool" but he didn't say anything.

Ginny made them tea when McGonagall left. Ron was rather amused at the entire paining scar incident.

'Well, Harry you really gave all of us quite a scare' said Hermione.

'Me?' said Harry incredulously.

'Yes, obviously' said Hermione.

'You didn't even let me speak' said Harry.

'I told you it was Potter's joke. Did you fight them off in the end then?' asked Malfoy.

'Yeah, The thieves ran away in the end.' said Harry.

'No one panicked as much as you, though Hermione' said Ron chortling.

He put up a high voice, ' _Oh my god! He's getting hyper! I - I think V - voldemort has possessed him_ ' said Ron mimicking Hermione.

'Shut up Ron!' said Hermione angrily as Ginny, Harry and Malfoy burst out laughing.

Harry unknowingly touched his scar as he laughed with others. He knew that his scar would never hurt again and that all was well. But the whole incident had been rather amusing and it would indeed stay in his memory forever, like many others.

 **END**


End file.
